Ugly Christmas Sweaters
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: It was probably the ugliest sweater Chara had ever seen. Bright green with red sleeves and something possibly resembling a brown reindeer or a demented gyfttrot right smack dab in the center. It had wide plastic googly eyes, a grin that looked slightly evil, and a red bulb for a nose that actually lit up. Chara hated it. But Frisk loved it. Storyshift AU.


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

 **Just a cute little piece of Charisk fluff for the holidays for the Tumblr prompt Winter Collection. I hope all of you enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

 **...**

It was probably the ugliest sweater Chara had ever seen. Bright green with red sleeves and something possibly resembling a brown reindeer or a demented gyfttrot right in the center. It had wide plastic googly eyes, a grin that looked slightly evil, and a red bulb for a nose that actually lit up.

Chara didn't want to touch the abomination hanging on the clearance rack with a ten foot pole.

But of course her girlfriend loved it.

"Chara! Look at this!" Frisk squealed, pulling it off the rack and holding in front of her torso like she was modeling it. "I bet it'll be great to wear at Papyrus's holiday party! What do you think?"

"Words fail me." Chara said dryly.

"Aww, c'mon, Care! Ugly Christmas sweaters are all the rage!" Frisk pouted.

"Mettacrit would probably disagree with you." Chara pointed out.

"But it's cute!"

"It's the ugliest sweater I've ever seen." Chara pointed out.

"It's supposed to be! It's an ugly Christmas sweater!"

"It's too ugly for even the ugly Christmas sweaters. Why else do you think it's on clearance?"

"Because other people can't appreciate its greatness."

Chara pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm pretty sure that thing needs to be salted and burned. That reindeer looks so evil I think it's cursed."

"Aww, c'mon, Dean Winchester. I'll show that it's cute and not at all cursed!" Frisk grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the fitting rooms, plopping Chara down on a chair before dashing into an empty fitting room.

Chara sighed but couldn't quite hide a smile. Her girlfriend was such a goof, and the Gyftmas season always brought out her inner child. She had to admit Frisk's enthusiasm over the stupid sweater was adorable, but there was no way even her girlfriend could make that horrible sweater look cute.

And then Frisk stepped out, wearing the sweater. She gave a twirl like a fashion model, her sparkling brown eyes alight with joy. "What do you think?"

Chara was almost breathless. Frisk's smile while wearing that ugly sweater could have lit the whole city; it was so bright. And the sweater fit her perfectly, revealing her girlfriend's subtle curves. Even the reindeer looked less evil when Frisk was wearing it.

Oh, it was still an ugly sweater.

But Frisk looked absolutely adorable.

Chara came over and kissed her, loving that look of joy on Frisk's face. Frisk grinned and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Chara. The ugly sweater was surprisingly soft to the touch as Chara returned the hug.

"All right, fine, you made your point." Chara fake sighed. "You look cute in anything." Frisk blushed deeply and Chara smiled at the blush.

"So you like the sweater?"

"Well, I'd never wear that thing, but I have to admit you look ADORABLE in it." Frisk blushed even more and Chara kissed her again, unable to resist that pretty blush.

"You look adorable in anything too." Frisk told her after the kiss.

"Not as adorable as you, but I'll take the compliment." Chara said with a grin.

"Speaking of which...We need to get an ugly Christmas sweater for you for the party too! C'mon, Chara, it'll be so cute to match and you don't have to wear the reindeer one if you don't like it." Frisk's eyes lit up as she had an idea and Chara braced herself. "In fact, I saw this really cool one! It's white with a Christmas tree on it and the tree has actual lights and..."

Chara grimaced at the description of the ugly sweater that she'd be puppy dog eyed into trying on and probably complimented into buying.

 _Oh crap._


End file.
